Pobre de Gaara
by Kodomo no Lawliet
Summary: continuacion de es posible! espero que les guste. si no han leido la historia ya antes mencionada no me ago cargo de confuciones.en esta historia gaara va a recibir 2 bendiciones y porfavor dejen REVIEWS! y disfrutenlo! sayo!
1. Chapter 1

**Pobre de gaara**

Disclaimer: no me pertenece naruto por que si me perteneciera sakura seria historia

Esto comiensa unos dias despues de la noticia en la oficina de la hokage…

* * *

- me estas diciendo que tu, el kasekage de la aldea escondida de la arena, has dejado a una de mis mejores medic-ninja embarasada la cual esta en este momento con un mes en su casa y tu vienes aqui a pedirme consejos?! – no se lo creia. Gaara acintio con su tipica cara de frialdad – bueno, … primero:

1)le tienes que conceder cada capricho, desde comer chocolate hasta vestirte de conejo y modelar al frente de ella – a gaara le aparecio un leve rubor pero sin quitar esa cara de frialdad

2)esta muy sencible, trata de no cambiarla de estados de animo

3)NADA pero N-A-D-A de hacercamientos intimos

- es broma verdad? Digame que si, que solo es una broma de mal gusto – la hokage movio la cabesa negativamente – eso significa … eso significa tres epocas de celo … y la mas cercana es en 4 dias mas … kuso, que are?

- dejame terminar con tu perdicion, se le van a ensanchar las caderas (gaara traga saliba), no va a ser la tipica hinata que tartamuda al hablar y recuerda que tu le dejaste parte del shukaku, no tengo idea de como hiciste eso pero por eso ella va a estar en epoca de celo al igual que tu en la misma fecha, por ello lo mas probable es que trate de seducirte – gaara de solo pensarlo le empiesa a salir un hilito de sangre por la nariz – si es que llegaran a hacer eso lo mas provable es que lo hagan como dos animals en celo (lo son) por lo cual le puede hacer dano a los bebes

- los?

T:lo mas provable que sean dos por los sintomas. Es muy minima la posibilidad de que los danen, por le shukaku, pero no es imposible. Simplemente trata de que no se lien. Y cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar en la aldea?

- en la mancion uchiha, naruto me invito. Y lo mas provable es que hinata tambien venga. Con sus disculpas, me retiro – y se fue

- los chicos de hoy

La mancion uchiha nunca antes habia estado mas poblada

Itachi

Sasuke

Naruto

Gaara

Hinata

Sai (invitado de Itachi)

Por suerte la prima de sasuke y itachi se habia ido de parranda con la amiga de hinata

Y proximamente dos mas…

- 4 dias mas… 4 dias…- murmuraba como un sombie

- que pasara en cuatros dias? – ya no tartamudeaba; gaara trago saliva

- estaremos en… celo

- me limpian las sabanas

- en celo? Que pasara? – todo se pucieron rojos (incluyendo Itachi y sai) pero nadie contesto – diganme! – haciendo nulo el comentario

- pero no que eso le podria hacer dano al bebe

- primero: hay pocas posibilidades, Segundo: es possible que sean …dos…homb

- HOMBRES?! … adios casa, adios paz, adios noches tranquilas sin ningun llanto T.T

-: yo los ayudo con las compras!!

- si!! … gaara… traeme un pedaso de torta de chocolate … onegai

Y gaara recordo: "_le tienes que conceder cada capricho, desde comer chocolate hasta vestirte de conejo y modelar al frente de ella"…_era major eso que el bestido de tipo playboy (en este caso playgirl)

- al tiro – en menos de lo que canta el gallo el ya estaba con un troso de torta con un plato y una cuchara en la mano – aqui esta lo que queries

naruto, sasuke, sai y itachi: O.O

-que me miran asi?

Casi todos: nada

- me voy a dormir – sin mas que explicar se fue a la habitacion pero sin dares cuenta de que alguien muy bien conocidA por el lo seguia – por que me sugues?

- creia que podiamos hacer algo entretenido – ya estaban en la habitacion de gaara y hinata ya le habia puesto pestillo

- como?…

_Shukaku: lo siento mocoso, se me olvido decirte que las mapaches de genero femenino hacen un precalentamiento para estar preparada para la epoca de celo, no vas a llegar a follarla… o eso se supone_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: empiesan los sintomas

- hinata… que te pasa?

- tu ya lo sabes

- el que?

- lo que me esta pasando

- tengo suenio – _ni yo me lo creo_

- baka, tu no duermes… entonces significa…significa…significa QUE NO ME QUIERES!! - y empiesa a llorar

- que pasa alli – lo decia al otro lado de la puerta decia Naruto – gaara, habre!! – gaara abrio y lo que se encontraron los recien llegados era una hinata de rodillas en el suelo llorando y mostrando parte de sus hombres

- gaara, tienes que controlar tus hormonas - decia Sai

- pero ...

- sin peros, mira como esta

- te vas a ir castigado sin comer ramen- gota en general

- no eres mi madre ni me gusta el ramen

- baka

- dobe

- usuratonkanchi - dice un recien llegado sasuke

- esto es un complot contra mi!!

- yo me voy - itachi que se asomo por la puerta

- y yo

- te vamos a ir a dejar a tu piesa, hinata – y se fueron dejando a gaara solo

Gaara se cambia y se fue a acostar, no iba a dormir pero si podia tartar de ordenar sus pensamientos

1: como no la voy a follar

2: naruto se cree mi madre

3: el shukaku se cree mi padre – (recuerden en la anterior historia)

4: como les hare entender que yo no empese eso

5: como es que ahora tengo suenio

6: zzz…zzz…zzz…

dejen reviews!!

este capi fue el aporte


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!!, dudo que este capi sea la excepción de mis capis ultra mega cortos... pero bueno, eso es lo que hay; como ya saben (o eso se supone) esta historia contiene yaoi. Me da lata colocar quien dice que cosa ¬¬ por lo que solo van a haber esas rayitas. Van a haber OOC de Sai y Itachi por que no conozco muy bien sus actitudes, y va a ver un saixitachi. Gracias por los reviews a todas/os !!

**Disclaimer: NO me pertenece Naruto, por que si me perteneciera la serie seria de personaje principal Gaara, y Naruto y Sasuke serian gays**

**Tercer capitulo: **O.O?

"diálogos" en caso que eso pase a ser nombre (Naru:...) esto pasa a ser pensamientos

"_pensamientos"_

_**shukaku u otro**_ (como la parte femenina del shukaku y el kyuubi)

Gaara se despierta con mas calor de lo habitual, pero... que era ese bulto al lado de el?

" Nani?"

"hola" era Hinata

"q que haces aquí?"

"tenia frió, y tu eras la persona mas cerca mío"

"duermes al otro extremo de la casa "mansión""

"sonámbula"

_**ni tu mamá te lo cree**_ "¬.¬"

"A DESAYUNAR!!"

"esa es la voz de... Temari"

"hola ototo-chan" entra Temari

"que haces aquí?"

"interrumpo?"

"no me refería a la pieza, me refería a konoha"

"por que me contaron que algunas personitas estaban en celo"

"tengo hambre" era Hinata que por primera vez hablaba desde que entro Temari

" pues vamos a desayunar!!"

**en la cocina (ahora es cundo voy a escribir quien es quien)**

Sai: Naruto, por que no te sienta?

Naruto: "_por que mi koi se pasó la anterior noche"_ etto... etto... hoy tengo mucha energía!!

Sasuke: a si? Yo se una forma para gastar energía fácilmente

Sai sabia que si su amigo seguía en esa situación no podría sentarse por un laaaaaaargo tiempo

Sai: no, el vendrá con migo y Hinata de compras, verdad?

Naru & Hina: siiii

Temari: yo tambien!!

Itachi: y tu cuando llegaste?

Sasuke: nooooooooooo, esta tipa **no va a vivir aquí**

**/flash back/**

Sasuke estaba confundido. ¿¿cómo pudo haber llegado a esa situación?? Temari le estaba escogiendo ropa para ver que se podría ver mejor para ir a declararse a Naruto ( le estaba colocando y sacando ropa para ver que le quedaba mejor) mientras que el Nara estaba ayudándola con su jutsu de sombras para que le fuese mas fácil cambiar de ropa al moreno mientras que repetía lo problemático que era

**/fin flash back/**

shika: yo también vine no por voluntad propia

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**( después de que los otros se fueron de compra) en la mansión Uchiha**

Itachi: hermanito, te tengo una muy buena noticia

Sasuke: cual?

Itachi: kisame me ha mandado unas pastillas para los gays para que puedan tener bebes quieres? Pero para Naruto, un Uchiha nunca puede ser uke

Sasuke: bueno

Itachi: pero, para que funcione, se necesita influencia femenina – Itachi y Sasuke miran a shicamaru y a gaara

Shikamaru: es muy brusca, y no esta embarazada (n/a: todavía jijiji)

Itachi & Sasuke: 8mirando como perrito degollado) gaara?

Gaara: ... creo...

Itachi & Sasuke: YAHOO!!

* * *

Tengo mas para escribir pero mejor lo dejo hasta aquí, bueno, dejen reviews

Ya ne!!


	4. Chapter 4

En la noche

Gaara no podía dormir. Acaso todos en esa casa se querían follar?? Por un lado estaba Temari con Shikamaru, al otro lado estaban Sai y Itachi, y al frente estaba Sasuke y Naruto, en esos momentos se lamentaba haber aceptado la oferta de Naruto en irse a vivir allí, aparte, en unos cuantos días iba a estar en celo y dudo que sea fácil que alguno de la casa estuviera sin moverse

-bu!!

- ah!...nani?

- hola!!

-Hinata, me asustaste ¬¬, y que haces aquí

-pues estaba aburrida

-duerme

-no tengo sueño

- pues no me vengas a molestar ¬¬#

- pero pensé que podríamos hacer algo nosotros dos

-que se te ocurre que podríamos hacer a las 1 a.m!!

- pues aprender como colocar pañales!!

-O.O

-compre pañales y una guagua de juguete

- O.O

- y... a mudar!!

Era una cosa digna de ver, no todos los días se puede ver a Gaara cambiando de pañales a una guagua de hule.

En la mañana

Empieza a sonar el celular de Itachi con la canción "barbie girl" – después que ya contestó y unos minutos después y todos en la cocina (excepto Sai y Naruto )

Sasuke: que es ese olor?

Itachi: no se – en eso entra Naruto y Sai

Naruto: hola- dattebayo!

Sai: hola ... que les pasa? – los dos Uchiha actuaban raro por el olor

Naruto: parecen dos lobos hambrientos, apuesto que las pastillas que me dio Sasuke se las dio Jiraiya

Itachi: pues así es – lo siguiente fue muy raro para la mayoría allí presente, Sasuke y Itachi se llevaron a sus respectivas parejas a sus piezas a quien sabe para que

Temari: escuche que esas pastillas hacían que las personas que le dieron esas pastillas iban a sentir un olor que al parecer les dan ganas de "irse a la cama", y hablando de eso parece que hoy empieza la época de celo de ustedes dos – apuntando a Gaara y Hinata

En la tarde se veía a Gaara amarrado a la cama y a Hinata al frente de el en una posición no muy santa, hay que ser sinceros, Temari tiene su parte macabra

Gaara: Temari, no seas... tan ...mala – Gaara tenia un aspecto como si estuviera sediento de sangre pero en este caso era de otra cosa

Temari: hermanito, solo lo estoy haciendo por el bien de mis sobrinos

Hinata: y por que yo estoy amarrada por las manos?

Temari: por que se que detrás de esa cara santa hay algo más

Y como yo digo: pobre de Gaara

Dejen reviews pliss!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sexto capi up!!**

_Temari tenia su parte macabra_

Gaara se acordaba todo lo que sufrió esos días de celo, Temari lo mantuvo así por esos endiablados cuatro días; ya habían pasado tres meses desde eso, y todavía se acuerda los siguientes cuatro días de celo

**_Flash back_**

_Gaara se encontraba en una sala de lunáticos mientras que Temari lo veía por el espejo de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_**Fin flash back**_

Esos recuerdos lo hacían sufrir mucho, pero el no era el que más sufría

Por sicológico era Sasuke, el tenia hace menos de medio año toda su casa para el solo, pero de una se le fueron sumando: primero su hermano, después Naruto, después Sai , después el y Hinata, y por ultimo a Temari y Shikamaru, pero ahí no terminaría su sufrimiento, después vendrían cinco niños más, sus hijos y los de Hinata, su propio hijo con Naruto, la hija de Itachi y Sai, y por ultimo el hijo de Shikamaru

Y los que más sufrían físicamente eran Sai y Naruto, que ya deberían saber el dolor al sentarse por ciertos uchihas

**Fin POV de Gaara**

Shikamaru: Oe, Gaara. La Hokague te llama, así que mejor vas ahora antes de que te decapite

Gaara: ya

**En la oficina de la Hokague**

Gaara: que pasa?

Hokague: me gustaría saber cuantos meses es el embarazo de la raza de shukaku

--

_Shukaku: mocoso, dile que son 5_

--

Gaara: son 5

Hokague: entonces dile a Sasuke que tendrá un mes más para vivir en "paz"

-

-¡¡QUE!! - decia alterado Sasuke

- yo también me sorprendí u.u

- eso significa que en un mes más voy a tener a mis dos bebes en mis manos!! – Naruto, Sai y Hinata estaban haciendo una ronda cantando felices

- y ototo-baka, leí las advertencias de las píldoras y sale que en como dos meses más los otros dos van a nacer (n/a: el hijo de Sasuke y la hija de Itachi)

Sasuke: noooooooo!!

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

- así que son 5 niños, eh?

-si, Ino – Sasuke estaba hablando con Ino que era actualmente su terapeuta y sicóloga, sin contar que era la fan Nº1 del SasuNaru (n/a: ese puesto es mío!! Òó)

- y ya pensaste en como llamarla?

**-- ya en la mansión Uchiha --**

-crees que sea buena idea que nos vengamos a vivir aquí?

-deidara, no te preocupes, Itachi dijo que aquí no habría problema

-aun no se por que no matamos al que nos cobro la renta

- yo me lo quería comer!!

-que hacen aquí?- en ese momento entra gaara y encuentra a la mayoría de los de akatsuki dentro

-oh, se me olvidó decirles, ellos se van a quedar a vivir aquí – itachi

-dudo que le agrade la idea a sasuke – gaara u.u

-que a mi no me agrade q-¿ QUE HACEN AQUÍ!?

- cálmate ototo-baka, ellos se van a quedar a vivir aquí, recuerda que esta casa también es mía

-el problema es que gaara, cuando hinata este en celo, va a ser muy territorial – sai que había entrado con gaara

-tengo una duda – hinata aparece de no se donde – no creen que yo ya estoy cerca del parto? Recuerden, me queda menos de 4 semanas

Gaara, de repente, sintió unas ganas de degollar a todos los hombres que estaban cerca de hinata, pero la susodicha se dio cuenta y se lo llevo a su pieza

**-- en la pieza de gaara --**

- Que te paso allá abaj-? No pudo terminar de decir la frase por que gaara estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cara, en menos de unos cinco segundos gaara ya había juntado sus labios con los suyos – es inevitable – alcanzó a escuchar antes de perder la cordura que le quedaba

-"que estoy haciendo" – pensaba gaara, vamos, tenia su orgullo y dignidad que mantener, no se iba a dejar vencer por una calentura, que si lo pensaba le estaba pasando muy seguido; pero tenia algo a favor, estaba cansado por el día que tubo, por lo cual tendría menos energía que gastar entonces se cansaría rápidamente para su beneficio (y desgracia para los lectores ya que no hay lemon) y se quedaría dormido, en unos segundos después perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba.

**-- en la sala --**

-no sabia que en akatsuki dejaran entrar a mujeres – sai

-no soy mujer!!

-veamos una película de terror – itachi

- y que ofreces?

- veamos el aro!!

-yo me voy a bañar- deidara

Una hora después estaba la mayoría durmiendo en esa sala, pero naruto y sasuke no, el primero porque tiritaba de miedo y el segundo porque el primero no lo dejaba dormir. A sasukin se le ocurrió una forma de tranquilizarlo, le dio un beso suave y dulce pero fue interrumpido por…

Deidara: que hacen??- el entro con una crema verde en la cara

Sasu-can y Naru-chan: AAAAAHHHH!!

**-- en la pieza de gaara --**

-aahh (bostezo)- es sienta en la cama – estoy seguro que escuche un grito- se acordó lo que había pasado antes de que perdiera la cordura, rápidamente se observó y se vio con boxers, pero vio que hinata no estaba con ropa alguna, decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y se dirigió al baño. Allí el ya había llenado la tina hasta que el agua saliera de los bordes de esta por lo llena que estaba y se recostó allí (pagaría millones por ver eso X.X) cerro los ojos ya que quería relajarse pero algo o alguien lo se lo iba a permitir

-_mocoso, lo pasaste bien a noche?_

-ni si quiera me acuerdo ¬.¬

-_quieres que te lo haga recordar?_- en menos de cinco minutos gaara recordó todo lo de anoche

**-- en la pieza --**

- _hinata, levántate que gaara se esta masturbando cuando te tiene a ti!!_

-¿quien eres?

- _tu vecina ¬.¬, soy la "parte femenina del shukaku" hola, me llamo meroko, vamos de una (censurado) vez a joderle la vida al contenedor de ese tipo!! (Tipo se refiere a shukaku)_

- y como lo jodemos??

_- tengo una idea, kukuku…_

**-- en el baño --**

_-tengo un mal presentimiento_

- gaara?, te estas masturbando cuando me tienes a mi? Snif… significa… significa

-"eso era a lo que referías, shukaku?"

-_no, no era eso, era…_

- significa que estas con otra T.T, entonces no te va a importar si… buuaaaaa!! Gaara esta con otra!!

-"eso era shukaku?"

-_no, mucho peor T.T_

- no te dejare tocarme ni siquiera en época de celo!?

-_eso_

- p-pero… - gaara

-no!, no soy suficiente como para que tu me quieras, así que no te dejare tocarme! – y sale de la pieza, gaara trata de por lo menos colocarse una toalla para ir a excusarse con hinata y en el proceso tropezarse con cosas que estaban en el suelo mientras pensaba "no, todo menos eso" mientras en la pieza…

_- eres mi idola, te salio perfecto, deberías estar en teatro_

-gracias – en ese momento entró gaara

-no es para tanto, hina-chan, verdad, dime que fue mentira lo de no tocarte, verdad? – hinata negaba con la cabeza

- espero que lo que pasó hace una hora lo hayas disfrutado, porque eso va a ser lo más cercano a sexo que vas a tener en muuucho tiempo

-dime que eso no es verdad…. Que solo es una broma…..dímelo- gaara se acercaba más y más a hinata-… dímelo….- besó a hinata pero ella no respondió, fue como si le hiciera la ley del hielo, después paso a tirarla a la cama y a besarle el cuello, pero nada – yapo… que así no lo disfruto…….por favor…….onegai- hinata estaba a punto de ceder, pero no. Gaara se recostó en el pecho de ella y olió su aroma, era a caramelo, realmente ese olor era terrible, daban ganas de comérsela, era una adicción, como la ensalada, la ensalada es rica, pero aliñada, en caso contrario seria agria y no se disfrutaría, pero hinata no sedería, le había encargado explícitamente la autora que había que hacer sufrir mucho a gaara, y ella se aseguraría que fuese así… - yapo… pero si me estaba masturbando por que yo no te quiero hacer daño… eh, hinata, que te pasa?? – hinata tenia una mueca de dolor en la cara

-siento que... quieren salir….llama a alguien – gaara estaba a punto de hacer eso pero…un detallito… tenían que vestirse.


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara estaba más que alterado, aunque no se hubieran demorado más de un minuto en llevarla al hospital (recuerden que en esta historia es rápido por su arena) estaba preocupado por hinata. Y si le pasaba algo a los niños? Y si hinata muere en el parto? Y si los niños nacen unidos?

**Naruto:** gaara, cálmate, todo va a estar bien, hinata es fuerte y dudo que los niños no lo sean, no creo que los niños salgan con deficiencia

**Sasuke:** naruto, no ayudas diciendo eso ¬¬ (entra un doctor)

**Doctor: **sabaku no gaara?

**Gaara:** soy yo

**Doctor:** me acompañaría? (se fueron a una sala)

**Naruto:** y nosotros??

-o-o-o- en la sala –o-o-o-

Gaara entro con el doctor y _con otra persona más_ a la sala y vio a hinata en la cama con las piernas separadas, eh ahí el dilema, se le había olvidado que estaba en celo, pero cierta personita que entro con el a la sala no.

**Temari:** te tengo vigilado ¬¬

**Gaara**: vale

**Hinata: **gaara-kun? Temari-san?

**Gaara:** si?

**Hinata:** y…a pens-e sobre un…un nombre para los…los niños

**Temari:** cual

**Hinata**: hikaru y kaoru!! (XD)

**Doctor:** estos jóvenes de hoy, solamente se dedican a copiar. Pero que estoy diciendo!! Que arda el fuego de la juventud!!

**Hinata:** gai-sensei (o mejor dicho gay-sensei)

**Gai:** siii!!

**Gaara: o.o**

**Temari: o.o**

**Gai:** partamos con el parto

**Bueno, en resumen los niños eran algo raros, ****podían manejar la arena sin tener que tener a un bijou dentro, eran iguales a gaara pero podían usar el biakugan sin tener la necesidad de los ojos blancos. Las únicas personas que los podían diferenciar eran**

Sasuke

Naruto

Gaara

Hinata

Itachi

Shikamaru

Temari y sai les preguntaban de vez en cuando quien era quien y los niños, cuando crecieron, los empezaron a confundir para su diversión, todo estaba bien en la vida de ellos excepto por un detalle, su padre era histérico, su "tío naruto" decía que el no siempre fue así, lo que pasaba (que los niños lo ignoraban) era que gaara paró de tener la libertad de tocar a hinata, ya que la susodicha se lo impedía, incluyendo las épocas de celo, y por supuesto TODOS los integrantes de la zona de la mansión uchiha (sin contar gaara) pedían urgentemente una misión fuera de la aldea y que dure más de 4 días. Bueno, gaara tuvo que sufrir eso por cuatros molestos años. (Los niños ya tienen 4 años)

En un día normal itachi convence a gaara que salga a comer con el, que quería conversar algo importante con el, gaara aceptó …..En el café..

**- **ya, oe, por que has estado histérico por estos 4 años

**-** pues por esos jodidos 4 años no pude tocar a hinata

**-** y como soportaste!?

**- **no se, me ayudas, un plan o algo

**-** tengo una idea…

**¿Cuál será la idea de itachi?**

**¿Servirá esa idea?**

**¿Cómo es que sobrevivió gaara esos 4 años?**

**¿Desde cuando gai es doctor?**

Todo esto y mucho más el siguiente capitulo

**No pude subir el capi más pronto por que mi papi me lo reformateo y se me eliminó TODO**

**Mándenme reviews para saber si hago si o no lemmon recuerden que la historia es T, no mas. Ah, y no me pertenece naruto, es sola y exclusivamente de sasu-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**La**** idea de itachi se coloca en acción!!**

Gaara se impresionó por la rapidez de itachi en hacer planes. Su plan iba a partir a penas llegaran a la casa, por supuesto que también presumió que creo una asociación llamada "uchihas"

**U**chihas  
**C**omo

**H**ermanos

**I**ntentan

**H**acer

**A**porte

**S**ocial

Por supuesto en ese grupo solo participaban uchihas. Cuando a gaara le dijeron eso solamente le pudo aparecer una gotita, pero sin duda, sabía que ese grupo iba a tener mucho éxito.

El plan empezaba

Parte uno: vacaciones casuales

-o-o-o- en la mansión uchiha –o-o-o-

**Itachi:** oigan, chicos, un caballero amablemente me regaló unos boletos para unas cabañas con piscina temperada incluida

-o-o-o- flash back –o-o-o-

**Itachi:** seguro – itachi estaba apuntando con un kunai a un señor que estaba colgado al techo por las manos

**Seño****r:** si, claro, lléveselas.

**Itachi:** muchas gracias – y con cara de "que feliz estoy" como cuando a naruto le regalan un ramen gratis soltó las cuerdas que sostenían al hombre – ya ne! – y se fue

-o-o-o- fin flash back –o-o-o-

Entonces nos vamos a ir todos de vacaciones por… **un mes**, si? Apareció deidara por detrás apuntándolos con una pistola como diciendo "lo niegan y no lo van a poder contar"

**Todos:** siii!! Lo que tú quieras

Bueno, en resumen no se de donde se consiguieron una limusina que cabían:

Gaara

Hinata

Temari

Shikamaru

Sasuke

Naruto

Itachi

Sai

Kaoru

Hikaru

Tamaki (hijo de shikamaru y temari)

Meroko (hija de sasuke y naruto)

"k" (hijo de itachi y sai)

Deidara

Kisame

Hidan

Zetsu

Kakuzu

Y a sakura que la invitaron (si que ella supiera) para cuidar a los niños

Traducción: 19 personas en una limusina no eran posibles, por lo cual arrendaron un bus. Después de más de dos horas llegaron y casualmente había un sector en el cual cabían 11 personas y el otro 8, se dividieron así: gaara, hinata, sasuke, naruto, itachi, sai, temari y shikamaru. Y en el otro sector los demás. Habían (en el sector de 8) piscina temperada dentro de la casa, yacussi, piezas para dos, ninguna para uno, una cocina, un baño para cada pieza, televisor pantalla plana (al tipo que le "dio" los boletos realmente era millonario o.o), y muchas cosas más

**Parte uno: terminada  
parte dos: casualmente ****había sake (empezaba)**

**Sasuke:** hey, encontré sake en la nevera

**Itachi**: juguemos al strip poker!!

**Todos:** bueno… creo

**Itachi**: ya, jugaremos así, la persona podrá escojer entre castigo, verdad, quitarse una prenda, o sake . Yo parto, escojo a hinata, dinos a quien as dañado sicológicamente y como

**Hinata**: puedo escoger castigo

**Itachi:** si, pero no te puedes arrepentir – dio un momento de pausa para ver que decía pero como no se negaba- tu castigo será que gaara pueda tocarte cuando el quiera y como el quiera, eso si, tienen que hacer una demostración ahora.

**Gaara:** espérate, hay un mirón

**Todos:** ¿? – gaara se "tele transporta" con su arena a la pieza de hikaru y kaoru

**Gaara:** ehem… supuestamente deberían estar durmiendo, no mal usando sus poderes para espiar a sus padres – lo decía con la cara más tenebrosa que hasta a tzunade y orochimaru temerían – a si que ahora mismo se van a dormir par de mocosos!! – estaban durmiendo en menos de lo que gaara mata a alguien (sin contar a lee y ese tipo de personas) y gaara cuando se aseguro que estaban durmiendo volvió – listo.

**Itachi:** bien, bueno, procedan – gaara se fue acercando a hinata y hinata retrocediendo hasta topar con una muralla, empezó por pegar su cuerpo al de ella, después la besó y la empezó a tocar

**Temari:** ya, me aburro, sigamos con el juego – pararon y hinata tenia que escoger

**Hinata**: escojo a… sai

**Sai:** que debo hacer?

**Hinata ebria:** tienes que seducir a itachi y el no tiene que lansatele encima para follarte – misión imposible (parte melodía) sai empieza a bailar encima de itachi. Este levanto la mano a punto de tocar a sai pero no lo hizo, su mano partió tiritando por el esfuerzo que hacia

**Itachi:** al coño todo!!, me lo follo ahora!! – y se abalanzó sobre sai que pobre de el tenia a un uchiha más que excitado encima suyo

**Naruto:** bueno, yo tomo el lugar de sai, elijo a shikamaru , tienes que hacer reír a temari

**Shika:** tsk… - tomo un gel de sasuke (sasuke: hey) y se puso los pelos de punta, se delineo los ojos y con un plumón rojo se hizo el tatuaje de gaara.

**Temari:** jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

**Gaara:** no le encuentro la gracia ¬¬

**Shika:** escojo a… sasuke. Tienes que hacer lo que naruto diga por un minuto, no importa lo que sea. – sasuke: o.O naruto: kukuku….- bueno, así siguieron la noche y todos tomaron sake, excepto gaara, que tenia que estar en buen estado para la siguiente parte del plan…

**Parte dos: terminada**

**Comienza la tercera y ultima fase…**

**Continuará…**


	9. Chapter 9

**_voy a colocar la historia como terminada al menos que se me venga la inspiracion, antes no.lo siento por demorarme tanto en dejar este abiso pero e estado escribiendo varias veces el siguiente capitulo a este pero todabia no he quedado satisfecha. bueno, nos leemos pronto._**

El pelirrojo, después de unos segundos no podía lograr comprender como se podía dar esa situación. El se encontraba el se encontraba inmovilizado por la arena que lo sujetaba fuertemente dejándolo totalmente expuesto a _toda clase de cosas_ en cima la arena se había encargado de dejarle sin prenda alguna quedándose completamente desnudo a la vista de la Hyuuga. Gaara se veía encantador con un pequeño rubor por el alcohol. Violable, violable. (Chicas: kyaaaaa!!)

**Gaara:** ¡¿q…que pasa… aquí?!

**Hinata** kukuku… – Hinata se empezó a desprenderse de sus atuendos

/flash back/

**(P****arte femenina del Shukaku):** Hinata, hace poco conversé con Shukaku, el se va a preocupar de aprisionar a Gaara y tu ya sabes que hacer

**Hinata** te admiro

/End flash back/

_Gaara__: Shukaku traicionero ¬¬_

_**Shukaku: en un futuro **__**muy cercano me lo vas a agradecer –**_ Gaara, envés de reprochar, esa frase fue sustituida por un gemido ya que Hinata se había metido a la boca la punta de la entrepierna de Gaara – _**te lo dije**_

**-o-o-o-**

**En otra parte**

**Sakura:** GAARA¡¡AYUDA!!

**-o-o-o-**

Gaara creyó haber escuchado un grito, pero no le dio mayor importancia ya que estaba _ocupado_

**-o-o-o-**

**Deidara: **aaah¡¡Se ve peor que Kisame cuando despierta!! Hum!! – la plasta rosada (Sakura) ya no era rosada, y Hikaru y Kaoru se habían asegurado de eso, le habían agregado al shampoo y acondicionador de ella tintura color vomito.

**Kisame:** hey!!

**Hikaru**** & Kaoru: **ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

**Sakura:** malditos gusanos – Sakura se acercó a ellos pero fue detenida por algo

**Tamaki:** ¿pensabas hacer algo? – el la tenia inmovilizada con su jutsu de sombras

**K:** ¿no pensaras hacerles algo, verdad? – decía el con el sharingan al descubierto y apuntándola con una metralleta que su padre Itachi muy responsablemente le había enseñado como ocuparla

**Kisame:** la juventud de hoy, y eso que solamente tienen 4 años de vida. ¡¡Pero que estoy diciendo, me estoy pareciendo al gay con traje ridículo y cejas abundantes!! – eso era una de las cosas que pueden asustar hasta a los miembros del Akatsuki

**Sakura** actualmente, se llama Gai – "en todo caso se debería llamar Gay" pensó

**Hidan**: entonces su madre escogió muy adecuadamente su nombre

**Kakuzu:** te vendo este útil shampoo para tener tu pelo lo más natural posible e eliminando todo rastro de caspa – sacando un shampoo de no se donde

**Deidara:** mi pregunta es… ¿de donde sacaron lo necesario para teñir el pelo? – buena pregunta

**Kakuzu: **(empieza silbando)

**Hidan:** ¡joder kakuzu!

**Kakuzu:** ¡era un buen negocio! – se defendió. Sakura lo miró con una cara de te-mato – ¡¡para de mirarme así o llamo a mi abogado!!

**-o-o-o-**

Ahora la que se quedaba sin hablar era Hinata, ya que bastante asombrada se quedó por el cambio de papeles, ahora era ella la que estaba inmovilizada con la arena

**Gaara** ahora es mi turno de actuar

**Hinata****¿**p-pero… como?

**Gaara** digamos que se como convencer al Shukaku

**/flash back mente ****Gaara/**

**Gaara:** ¡¡**suéltame!!**

_**Shukaku: mocoso, hice una promesa**_

**Gaara: ****¿desde cuando el gran Shukaku se rebaja a hacer promesas, y recuerda, estas dejando que tu contenedor este a la merced de alguien y ese alguien es una chica, no crees que eso es digno de ver y burlarse de ti? – **como palabras mágicas Gaara fue soltado y Hinata atrapada

**/end flash back/**

**Gaara:** ahora empieza la diversión

_**Parte femenina del Shukaku):**__ te maldigo Shukaku_

Gaara realmente se iba a divertir esa noche…

**-o-o-o-**

**Naruto:** Sasuke… ¿estas despierto? – Naruto estaba con una duda que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño y lo dejaba intranquilo

**Sasuke:** gracias a ti, dobe, estoy despierto – Sasuke estaba soñando un lindo sueño en el que participaba como personaje principal un rubio con extrañas marcas de zorro en sus mejillas - ¿que quieres?

**Naruto**: pues… tenía una duda… veras… ¿crees que estén bien los niños? – lo tenia realmente preocupado

**Sasuke: **por los niños no te preocupes, estarán bien, se que todos ellos se pueden defender – el lo decía recordándolas veces que había encontrado a su hermano itachi enseñándole a K a usar una metralleta y su sharingan.

**Naruto:** es de eso lo que me preocupa¿que les podrá pasar a Sakura-chan y los demás? – "no me imagino lo que podrían estar haciendo" pensó.

**Sasuke:** por sakura si te podrías preocupar, pero a los de Akatsuki no hay ningún problema, ya que se les unirían y Hidan, lo mas probable, es que le hable sobre su "Jashin-sama" – lo que a el le incomodaba es que se volvieran obsesionados con su dios

A naruto se quedó mucho más preocupado con las oportunidades que tenían los niños por hacer la tercera guerra mundial, a si que decidió irse a dar una ducha para calmarse pero en el trayecto no se dio cuenta de que su koi lo iba siguiendo de muy cerca.

-o-o-o-

**Sai:** itachi¿¿crees que haya sido buena idea enseñarle a K a usar la metralleta?? – sai tenía un leve presentimiento de que su hijo y los hijos de los otros podría llegar a matar a más de la mitad de la aldea

**Itachi: **¡¡se tiene que aprender a defenderse¿Qué pasaría si le ocurre que llega alguien como orochimaru y nos trata de matar a todos? – itachi creía que su hijo, para estar seguro, debería estar armado hasta los dientes

**Sai: **pero

**Itachi:** despreocúpate. En este momento calladito te ves más bonito, así que a dormir se ha dicho – ahí ya no tenía nada que hacer, había aprendido que, algunas veces, sería mejor hacerle caso a itachi.

**-o-o-o- en la mañana –o-o-o-**

**Naruto:** vayamos a la piscina!!

**Itachi & sasuke:** no

**Naruto:** por que no?? T.T

**Sai:** yo me quiero dar un chapuzón

**Temari: **yo también quiero ir a la piscina… a si que VAMOS­ – de un momento a otro todos estaban en la piscina con los traje de baños puestos incluyendo a los del otro sector ya que temari los había llamado para que fueran

**Hinata: **etto… ¿sakura-san … por que tiene … de ese color el pelo? – hinata estaba usando un bikini (que gaara le había obligado a llevar) de color morado

**Sakura:** pues – K se puso detrás de hinata apuntándola con la metralleta – decidí cambiar de look

**Sasuke:** pues te veías mejor antes – a sasuke se le acerca su hija y le susurra algo a el y después a naruto – (aguantándose la risa al igual que naruto)

**Sakura: **traicionera ¬¬

* * *

arreglé un poco la historia, ahora que la vuelvo a leer noto bastante mis fallas, no me gustaría ver como esta la historia "es posible?" :s


End file.
